


I Don't Need Words When I'm With you

by sasukewaifu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewaifu/pseuds/sasukewaifu
Summary: "I want to know someone else's heart the way they know mine. I won't mind if it's Naruto."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	I Don't Need Words When I'm With you

**Author's Note:**

> hi, before we start I wanna say a few things :D
> 
> this one is for mika 🥰 HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY I LOVE YOU YOU'RE AMAZING I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT<3
> 
> I just also love sns a lot and have lots of hcs about them so this is really easy to write 🥰
> 
> Some facts about this fic:
> 
> 1) Sasuke and Naruto have families. They're both mama's boys but Naruto and Minato get on well just as great. Fugaku is still awful, though. Itachi tries his best to be a good brother and he's doing a pretty good job. Sasuke and him are close and there's no beef. 
> 
> 2) It's kinda a modern au. No ninjas or academy. 
> 
> 3) I just want them to be happy and have a happy childhood <3
> 
> 4) it might be a little OOC??? idk this is just how I picture them do stuff together
> 
> 5) English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes! (hopefully there are none but..)

Sasuke sees Naruto all the time. He doesn't do it on purpose, though. Naruto is just...loud and a lot to handle. Not in a bad way, he supposes. Naruto seems to want attention and everyone seems to want to give it to him. So it's natural he's got lots of friends.

Sasuke, on the other hand, prefers a calmer lifestyle. He doesn't really have friends yet but it doesn't bother him. He's just fine. He's 7 years old, after all. He still has time and his family is enough for now.

Naruto sees Sasuke a lot too. He just stands out; he's quiet, mostly alone, when girls don't surround him hoping he'll pay attention to them. He's a little different; as if he's not interested in socialising.

Another thing Naruto notices is that Sasuke tends to stop at the local riverside and spend there some time. He learnt that when he was on his way home after being at a friend's. He wonders what Sasuke's thinking about while watching the calming water.

𓆏

Naruto is racing home, breathing heavily because he's late to dinner and his mom will sure not be happy about that. He's taking his usual path home when he notices the the familiar dark dark blue haired boy at the riverside.

He stops, thinking. He's really curious. And noisy. Mom will scream at him anyway so why not be ever more late, he asks himself.

He's slowly getting down until he's five feet apart Sasuke. He knows Sasuke knows he's here. Nothing comes out of their mouths, though.

Naruto takes a few steps closer and sits next to Sasuke. He glances at him a few times. Looks like Sasuke isn't going to say anything. Naruto pouts.

"Hi," he decides to make the first move. "I'm Naruto."

"I know," Sasuke answers a little too faster than needed. "I mean. We're in the same class. Of course I know who you are."

Now that's a lie. He knows about five of his classmates. He doesn't bother remembering their names. What's the point? But Naruto is different.

"Cool!" Naruto gives him a small smile, his eyes closed. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke blinks.

"What?"

"Sorry, that was rude," Naruto chuckles and scratches his head. "I mean I often see you sit here. Was just curious why you do this."

"Oh," Sasuke pauses. "I don't know. It's just pretty. I love looking at the sunsets."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They then sit in silence. They don't feel uncomfortable or tense. It feels natural spending time like that.

Naruto glances at Sasuke from time to time, just to make sure he's still there.

Time passes but they don't notice until they see a star in the sky.

"Woah, look!" Naruto breathes out in excitement. His eyes light up. "A star!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto and then in the sky to find what Naruto is talking about. He notices it. It's beautiful. It's really really small but for some reason it makes him feel warm.

"A star, right," Sasuke gives him a small smile. Naruto notices and grins wider.

If that night Kushina screams at Naruto in worry and punishes him for a week, Naruto doesn't mind. He's got a new friend, that's what matters to him.

𓆏

Sasuke doesn't really consider Naruto his friend. Sure, they spend a lot of time together, Naruto picks him up on the way to school, they have lunch together with a bunch of Naruto's other friends, attend the same sport club and love to sit by the familiar riverside.

Well, come to think of that, they are good friends, Sasuke reckons. Naruto is good, great even. Always making him laugh and forget about silly problems. 

Sasuke's 14th birthday is coming in two days. He's not sure of how he will spend it but he definitely wants to share that day with his family and Naruto. His mom suggested going to an amusement park while Itachi had an idea of going to their countryside house.

The second idea is more appealing; Sasuke isn't a fan of screaming his lungs out in front of the other people.

Two days later Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi ("Yes, Sasuke, Itachi has to go. Someone has to look after both of you.") enter their countryside house with a cute backyard.

Naruto has given him a new comics book, a birthday card and a bunch of little frog toys. Not to mention he keeps saying happy birthday every five minutes and pinches Sasuke's cheek. The last one pretends to be annoyed, though, he doesn't mind the attention given.

A few hours later Sasuke and Naruto cycle to the field that's not that far from the house to have a picnic. It's a hot July day so they look for a tree to hide in its shadow. When the mission is accomplished, they put out everything they had and lay down.

Sasuke has a soft smile on his lips; he feels happy and peaceful. Naruto isn't saying anything but the silence isn't uncomfortable. It's comforting, actually.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," says Naruto for what it feels like 30th time today.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Have you made a wish yet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's exactly why I asked, idiot."

"Usuratonkachi. It's supposed to be a secret."

"But I'm your bestest friend in the whole world," Naruto pouts and looks at Sasuke, frowning. Sasuke doesn't confirm nor deny. "I'm not asking you to tell me what you wished for. Just want to know if you have a wish, actually."

Sasuke turns to his side, small smile playing on his lips. "I did make a wish, Nart."

Naruto lightens up. Sasuke rarely called him that, only when he's in his best mood.

"Yay! I hope it comes true."

"Yeah, me too."

𓆏

Naruto makes friends wherever he goes. Sometimes Sasuke doesn't understand why he still talks to him when he's that popular.

It's not like Sasuke lacks attention from people. They do notice him, they talk about him, they talk to him. Well, they try. Sasuke doesn't really care. He's not interested. He has Naruto and that's enough for him.

He always wonders if he's enough for Naruto. He often thinks if he's ever get bored of him and his not so optimistic lifestyle. However Naruto is glued to him since they're were 7 years old so why would he worry, right?

He's just worried Naruto will get a crush. Or a girlfriend. Or what's worse, a boyfriend. A boyfriend who isn't him. Sasuke shakes his head, attempting to get the thought out of his head.

A memory comes back on its own.

  
_His mother is cooking dinner while he and Itachi setting the table and help their mom with cleaning._

_Sasuke noticed Itachi's been biting his lip for the past ten minutes. Meaning: he wants to talk about something serious. He hopes he gets to hear about that._

_His mom finishes cooking and they start their dinner. Itachi stops five minutes after, clearly unable to hold his question anymore._

_"Mom," Mikoto looks up. "How did you know you liked dad?"_

_Mikoto swallows the food and blushes a little. She towels her hand off and clears her throat._

_"Your father was... attractive. Not in the usual way but I felt the power coming from him. I knew he would support me and make me happy for the rest of my life," she stops, thinking. "I never noticed it until my mom told me that but whenever I was talking about him or to him I smiled."_

_"Is that all?" Itachi asked._

_"Yes." His mom answered and continued her dinner. Itachi knew he wouldn't get anything else from her._

It didn't make sense for Sasuke back then but he thinks it makes sense for him now. 

Naruto does support him in everything and he never feels sad, insecure or unsafe around him. He makes him feel the opposite.

He curses himself. Having a crush on his best friend was not what he planned on having. He always wanted to have a cat, a big house, a good career but not that.

He sighs. He'll deal with it later.

𓆏

Sasuke loves to have a stroll before going to bed. Breathing some fresh air, clearing his mind is what he needs at the end of the day. Naruto usually comes along. They always come to the river and sit there for an hour or two. Barely talking but understanding each other without words.

Today is a little bit different. It's been two years since Sasuke admitted to himself he's crushing on Naruto. He's 17 now and he's not a coward. At least, that's what he thinks.

He cannot hold his feelings anymore and he needs Naruto to know or he will explode.

They sit quietly, Naruto is a little sleepy and after a while he puts his head on Sasuke's shoulder. It's comfortable for both of them.

Sasuke is actually a coward. He's a liar. He can't have the guts to confess. His heart is pounding like crazy but his face shows no emotions. This is something he's really proud of.

Naruto rubs his cheek against Sasuke's as if he's dropping the hint for him. Sasuke glances at him, Naruto is looking at the moon, paying no attention to him.

Sasuke breathes in. His fingers slowly moving; his pinkie finding Naruto's. He breathes out. He's going to pass out. Heart's beating so fast.

His hands moves forward until it fully covers Naruto's and squeezes it. He closes his eyes, bites his lip.

Naruto changes their hands' position and laces their fingers together. Sasuke feels dizzy.

He turns his head to Naruto who's already looking at him with a soft smile. Eyes so blue and clear. Sasuke swears he sees and feels the love Naruto has for him. 

Sasuke's smile shakes a little. He leans in. Their foreheads touching. Naruto caresses Sasuke's cheek with his free hand.

Thumb running over his bottom lip. Sasuke sucks the air in. Both close their eyes. They lean in simultaneously.

The kiss is innocent at first. Just lips touching. Then Sasuke adds the tounge and they go a little crazy.

Sasuke can't think of a more romantic moment; the moon shining on them, the perfect silence and warm wind blows off right in their hair, messing it up.

𓆏

When they finally buy their own house, they throw a party for their families and friends. Everyone's happy for them and both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't think of a better life.

Sasuke goes out on the porch, sits down and leans on a colon. Naruto finds him some moments later, finishing his last glass of wine. He puts it away and looks at Sasuke.

"You good?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," answered Sasuke and in confirmation he closes his eyes.

"Let's go to bed then, babe."

Sasuke chuckles. The nickname makes him giggle but at the same time he's very fond of it even though it's a basic one.

"A little bit later. The stars." He point out to the sky.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful night." Naruto agrees.

It's not his birthday or a New Year Eve but Sasuke makes a wish anyway. It's a similar one to the wish he made when he was 14. 

They go to bed, Naruto pulling Sasuke's hand, leading him. They lay down and Naruto hugs him behind.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's hand which was at his stomach a moment ago.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Naruto leaves a kiss on his neck, pulling him closer.

Sasuke never understood how a person could mean so much to you. How they can make you feel so safe and loved. How they can make you better. Until he met Naruto. 

The house is new but he already feels at home. He knows no matter what place he's at, if Naruto's by his side, he'll feel at home.

𓆏

_14 years old._

"I want to know someone else's heart the way they know mine. I won't mind if it's Naruto."

_Now_.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with only one person. I won't mind if it's Naruto." 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it:D I hope you liked it<3
> 
> The end is a little cheesy but let Sasuke be🤪 A bit of romance never hurt nobody🎶


End file.
